Cathym
A Barony in the Earldom of Northgaard Nobles of Cathym Lord Baron of Cathym, Lord of Tallon's Hold: Theon Dayne Lord of Strydor: Jackson Overview Capital: Tallon's Hold Resources: Mining (Precious Metals, Silver Export) and Farming Towns: Velno, Cascadia, Argentum, Granthym Castles: Tallon's Hold, Luft Castle Intrigues: Rumors of organized were-creatures in the Ulfwood. Alliances: Thorgrim's Company, T'Shok's Band, The Feared Hostilities: Phoenix Rising, The Krad Elite The Barony of Cathym is moderately populated, with large areas of lowlands and rolling hills that lend themselves to farming. Mining for precious metals and farming are the two largest occupations in the Barony, the Silver River being the largest source of silver in the area for generations. The Silversmith's Guild is a powerful political influence on not only the Barony, but also Volta as a whole. The northern and western parts of the Barony are under constant threat of skirmishing with green-skin war bands, renegade barbarians, and other monsters due to their remoteness. Argent's Wall extends across Cathym as well, where the Brothers and Sisters of The Watch patrol, ever alert. The Frostpeak Mountains dominate much of this Barony and reach into the Barony of Dinsdale as a large barrier between the two. The central Frost Peaks average to about 25,000 feet in height. The highest peak is called Thyrra Mak Dan, approaching a staggering 40,000 feet. Due to their height, the Frost Peak Mountains are covered by snow and glaciers year round. The Silver River and its valley are known for its salmon fishing and is a popular place to visit. Cathym has made many allies through the years but Thorgrim's Company and T'Shok's Band are by far the most powerful retainers of the Barony. Both are groups of veterans of the Goblin Wars fought during the last two decades and are quite powerful. The Feared is a former adventuring company that has entered the service of the Baron as retainers, serving as scouts and information gatherers as well as a capable strike force. Cathym's two main foes are Phoenix Rising, a group of highlanders and their allies who have declared a blood feud against House Voltan and its allies, and the Krad Elite, a band of goblins who survived the Goblin Wars and have grown rather powerful. Unfortunately, this does not make them less annoying - they use their veteran status as permission to be even more obnoxious than 'normal' goblins. They are, however, more than a match for anything but an organized army. This Barony is one of the most stable Baronies of Volta. During the plague epidemic in Anym, agents of the lich Redpath attempted to penetrate this Barony but were repulsed by adventurers Estates All estates are Baronial unless otherwise noted 'Argentum' (Estate of Northgaard) This is a relatively new settlement only really coming to prominence in the last ten years since the debacle that removed Eastwyck from Volta. Argentum was settled as a ferry crossing and became a border town trading post between the newly formed Duchy of Ravenholt and Volta. Argentum also has excellent farmland to its west and south which grow all manner of crops. Population: 2,200. Resources: Grain, Corn, Dairy Farming. 'Cascadia' The Town of Cascadia overlooks a chain of waterfalls that are both beautiful and the sites of one of Volta’s most complex engineering marvels. Boats that wish to travel up and down the Silver River past Cascadia are moved up or down through a series of ramps worked by the many dock workers that live there. Cascadia is also known for having a large Biata population. Population: 3,900. Resources: Hemp (Rope), Crystals. 'Clear River Valley' This valley has extremely fertile ground and as such much of the land is used for farming. Grapes, barley, hops, and wheat are all grown here in great quantities. Several vineyards and breweries operate in this valley as well. Because of the relative wealth of these lands, the area is highly patrolled and well managed. The Firebrand Brewery makes the best beer in northern Volta and the brew is also widely sold throughout Evendarr. Many come to the Clear River Valley in the warm months to sample the available wines and beers. This region is also home to many bee keepers, who supply the local mead brewers with honey. Population: 3,100. Resources: Beer, Wine, Mead, Liquor, Grains. 'Granthym' ('''Ducal Estate)' The Town of Granthym is seated across the river from the magical Mystic Wood, and thus this town is home to many Mystic Wood Elves and other magical creatures. The architecture here is quite different from the rest of Cathym in that it is more whimsical and light. Granthym is also the home of the Bardic Guild of Volta, making it a hub of the arts. Granthym is known for its farming, particularly of herbs and spices. Population: 1,200. Resources: Herbs and Spices. 'Luft Castle' Luft Castle rests on top of Mount Rejavik, nearly 8,000 feet above sea level. This citadel is one of the oldest in Volta and dates back to the original fortress on the site constructed about 700 years ago. Sheer cliffs and gorges limit access to this site except for two massive stone causeways which are very heavily defended. The town that has grown in and around the citadel supports a population mostly engaged in ore refining and the tanning of animal skins and pelts collected elsewhere in the region. The strength of the citadel has proven itself against countless attacks through the centuries. Small homesteads and hamlets also dot the countryside for miles around Luft Castle, knowing they have a safe refuge in times of trouble. Population: 4,100. Resources: Furs, Leather, Refined Ore. 'Silver Valley' The Silver Valley stretches between Luft Castle and Castle Aberdeen and is flanked by the grand peaks of the Frostpeak Mountains. This valley has long been a battlefield for incursions from the Northern Wastes but its natural resources and beauty have kept a solid and growing year-round population. With no large settlements and only scattered hamlets and homesteads, law is largely left up to the local populace to enforce. Large quantities of silver and precious gems can be mined or even found in the streams that feed the mighty Silver River. In recent years a Drae mining interest has moved into a few abandoned mines. With their unique skills, the Drae have been digging deeper and finding riches out of reach of most other mining ventures. Population: 3,200. Resources: Silver, Precious Gems, Granite. 'Strydor' Strydor is a simple farming town, but it is well known throughout Cathym for its fine mead. A yearly “Harvest Feast” is held in the fall, and food and drink are had in vast quantities. One of the highlights of the feast is the mead drinking contest. Many a small fortune is won and lost on side bets as to who will win the contest. Many a bet is also placed on the outcome of the brawls that tend to accompany the contest. Population: 1,800. Resources: Produce (Various), Honey, Mead. 'Tallon’s Hold' '''Capital of Cathym' The walled City of Tallon’s Hold is home to both a fishing industry and to a brisk ship building business. The city was named after the first baron of Cathym, Tallon Gerling, the father of Ian Gerling. There is a large statue of Tallon Gerling in the center of town to commemorate his name and deeds. In addition, the countryside around Tallon’s Hold is ideally suited for growing hops and barley. Population: 8,000. Resources: Fishing, Hops, Barley, Ship Building. 'Uagadougou' (Estate of Northgaard) Capital of Northgaard This walled city is an ancient holding of the Voltan family line. Built over three centuries ago to withstand attacks from rival tribes, it has long been a site of battle. This city also commands the roads into northern Cathym and is a major trade hub. Uagadougou also is the home to the Schmidt school, the premier school for military officer training in Volta. Many stone quarries exist near the city, providing the bulk of the city's trade goods. Uagadougou is the seat of the Earl of Northgaard. Population: 7,400. Resources: Stone. Ulfwood Technically north of “Argent's Wall”, the Ulfwood is not to be traveled by any but the most seasoned adventures. Many were-creatures dwell in the Ulfwood, but by and large they do not bother the local populace. These creatures are treated with great respect and are very valuable in the fight against undead and violent war bands of Orks and Goblins in the region. The estate is also a source of both large and small game to those hardy enough to hunt there. Population: 1,200. Resources: Furs, Animal Skins. 'Velno' (Ducal Estate) Velno is a mining town which is one of the oldest settlements in Volta. Seated atop a hill, it has a commanding view of the surrounding region and in days of old was often a place of refuge from Ork and undead attacks. There is a small keep in Velno which regularly houses Ducal troops. In addition, the Kingdom of Evendarr maintains an encampment in the mountains near town as a mountain training base for their troops. Population: 1,100. Resources: Silver and Iron Ore. Category:Places